


Планета Ад

by inani1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Character Death, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Rough Sex, Sentient planet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inani1/pseuds/inani1
Summary: Эта планета странная, очень странная. После спуска на нее Гарри не может понять, где грезы, а где реальность.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Планета Ад

Гарри смотрел на догорающий лимонно-желтый закат, сидя над обрывом. Внизу стремительно несла свои прохладные зеленоватые воды Каменка, над головой зажигались звезды, рождая уже привычные созвездия. Альбус где-то бродил, давая возможность побыть в одиночестве, подумать, соскучиться. Гарри ценил подобную тактичность воплощения планеты, хоть и понимал, что на самом деле он ни на мгновение не оставался по-настоящему один — здесь это было попросту невозможно. Альбусу для того, чтобы подарить ему полное одиночество, пришлось бы перестать быть тем, кем он являлся, и рассыпаться в прах.

— Привет, солнце мое.

Гарри повернулся и посмотрел на подошедшего как всегда бесшумно Альбуса. Белый. Белая борода, волосы, одежда, светлая почти до белизны кожа. И только глаза пронзительно голубые, похожие на звезды, мудрые. Древние. Человеку столько не прожить. Он его солнце… Для планеты это значило бесконечно много, о чем Гарри уже знал.

— Красивый закат, Альбус, — проговорил Гарри, вставая на ноги. — Гермиона любила желтый цвет и заказала лимонный комбинезон, когда точно стало известно, что мы полетим.

***

— Мы полетим в Ад! — смеялся Антон Долохов, крутя в руках кубик Рубика. Игорь Каркаров пил черный чай с ядерной дозой сахара и ухмылялся выходкам приятеля.

Русские были одними из самых возрастных астронавтов в группе — им было к сорока. Оба высококлассные техники, горевшие мечтой о космосе, оба с забитыми рукавами на левых руках, высокие, темно-русые, хищные, они производили странное впечатление на остальных и не стремились особо сближаться с молодежью. Подход к ним нашел только болгарин Виктор Крам — перспективный физик-ядерщик, говоривший по-русски. Как его вообще отпустили в полет к дальним звездам, для Гарри долгое время оставалось неясным, пока Гермиона не рассказала о скандале с первых полос желтых газет. Виктор с друзьями собрали в лаборатории бомбу и похитили ее, решив испытать в горах.

— Идиоты! — возмутилась она, когда Рон восхищенно присвистнул. — Перестань сию же минуту, Рональд Уизли! Ты хоть представляешь, каких последствий удалось избежать только благодаря тому, что их поймали?

Рон не стал с ней спорить, лишь досадливо поморщился и ребячливо показал язык спине выходящей Гермионы, немедленно погрузившись с головой в звездные карты и схемы. У него была мечта купить когда-нибудь космический байк. Глупость и детство, как говорила Гермиона.

***

— Ностальгия, мой мальчик?

После заката солнца по ногам сразу потянуло прохладой. Планета АД4 всегда стремительно прощалась с теплом, хоть температура ночью на ней редко опускалась ниже десяти градусов по Цельсию, а днем не поднималась больше тридцати. Странные выверты разумной планеты. Как подозревал Гарри, Альбус был единственной в мире планетой, умеющей любить. А что его представления о любви отличаются от человеческих — так это нормально. Было бы странно, если бы планета любила так, как любят идеальные люди.

— Что станет со мной, когда я тебе надоем? Что будет с тобой после того, как я умру? Люди не вечны, Альбус.

Гарри привычно легко лишился одежды — свободный белый балахон упал к его ногам мятой тряпкой, пахнущей потом и солнцем — и теперь спокойно стоял полностью обнаженный, уже не пытаясь прикрыться под изучающим взглядом ярких глаз. Первый раз у них был уже давно. Гарри тогда было холодно и одиноко, и Альбус взял его, тяжело навалившись сзади, делясь теплом и присутствием жизни, мешая кровь, сперму и кал и доставляя больше боли, чем удовольствия. С тех пор многое поменялось.

— Ты не умрешь, Гарри, ты просто изменишься. Мы все меняемся, звезды гаснут, люди стареют, планеты зарождают жизнь и замолкают. Ваша планета подарила мне тебя. Она, должно быть, совершенно удивительная.

— Да, — согласился Гарри, глядя как Альбус снимает свой балахон, и опустился на четвереньки. — Она удивительная, наша Земля.

Зеленая, красивая, гостеприимная и мертвая. Чтобы родилась разумная жизнь планета должна умереть сама. Так объяснил ему Альбус. Природа безжалостна и удивительно нежна.

***

Рон трахался с Драко, с этим чертовым, бесящим еще на стадии подготовки к полету французом-биологом, манерно растягивающим слова, и Гарри не понимал, что его лучший друг в нем нашел. Гарри тогда вообще не понимал, как можно получать удовольствие от члена в заднице и добровольно лечь под парня. Его воспитывали в строгости. По выходным Дурсли всем семейством шли в церковь, и причастие с исповедью были для Гарри привычным делом до двенадцати лет. Это потом неожиданно для всех он выиграл грант на обучение в специализированной школе.

— Поттер, не косись на меня с таким осуждением — задымишься ненароком, — издевательски пропел Драко, выходя из душевой кабинки. Он спокойно принялся растираться полотенцем, совершенно не стесняясь Гарри, который зашел в неурочное время ополоснуться. Словно не Драко кончил несколько мгновений назад, насаживаясь на член и чего-то там требуя. Словно все было в порядке вещей.

— Запираться тебя не учили, Малфой? — огрызнулся Гарри, глядя на красное от смущения лицо Рона. Тот явно не ожидал такой подставы. — Потом поговорим, Рон.

— Поговорим.

А ведь было время, когда Гарри думал, что Рон с Гермионой пара.

***

— Расскажи мне о космосе, Альбус, — попросил Гарри, лежа на приглушенно-желтой нежной траве и обнимая своего любовника.

Анус уже привычно тянуло и хотелось убедиться, настолько он закрылся после долгого, выматывающего секса. Гарри иногда даже сомневался, а человек ли он вообще или давно уже превратился во что-то совершенно иное? Человек вряд ли выдержал бы еженощный многочасовой марафон, кончая по три-четыре раза подряд — у него бы сердце разорвалось.

— Космос… — Альбус легонько погладил Гарри по щеке, углубляясь куда-то внутрь себя. — Космос — это дом, если оперировать твоими сравнениями. Нет, не дом, скорее улей. Каждая планета заведомо знает свое предназначение, знает, кому суждено жить до рассыпания или поглощения солнцем, а кто может дать разумную жизнь букашкам. Ты совершенно чудесная букашка, Гарри, но я не приспособлен для красивого самопожертвования.

— Ты никогда не хотел знать, какими они могли быть, твои разумные букашки? Никогда-никогда?

— Мальчик мой, когда-нибудь я с радостью принесу себя в жертву своему солнцу, но шумная жизнь на моей поверхности не для меня. Для общения мне вполне хватает тебя и других планет. К тому же я никогда не хотел быть матерью.

Гарри улыбнулся, пытаясь заглушить странную тревогу на сердце. Матерью Альбуса назвать и в самом деле сложно, тут он прав. Вот только какому именно солнцу Альбус собирался пожертвовать свою жизнь?

***

— Мы подлетаем! — Гермиона оживленно жестикулировала руками, сообщая уже всем известную новость. Она была невыносимо ослепительна и сияла ничуть не хуже солнца прямо по курсу.

— Крам, уйми свою девушку на ближайшие несколько часов, — огрызнулся Драко, переглядываясь с улыбающимся Роном, который садился в кресло второго пилота. Ревновал он его, что ли?

Эдриан, зоолог и бывший лучший полузащитник университетской футбольной команды, насмешливо фыркнул, а Гарри в который раз подумал, что лучше бы вместо Малфоя укомплектовали команду Невиллом. Взяли же того Пьюси как француза, хоть он учился и работал в Великобритании. С Невиллом они уже летали. Правда, недалеко и всего на полгода.

— Двенадцать планет, солнце класса желтый карлик, наша цель — четвертая от солнца планета с кислородной атмосферой, — пробубнила Гермиона, уставившись в иллюминатор, пока была такая возможность. — Неужели ты думаешь, Малфой, что я пропущу такое эпохальное событие?

— Еще бы! Мы отправляемся в ад! — пафосно заявили русские, ныряя в технический отсек.

Гарри раздраженно передернул плечами, подавляя желание прибить чертовых шутников. Шутки у них всегда были мрачными и понятными только им. Даже Крам с трудом понимал подтекст. Правда, когда что-то ломалось, а в космосе это происходило не раз и не два — все предусмотреть невозможно, как ни пытайся, — на матерящихся техников молился весь экипаж. Странная у них команда. Гарри выдохнул сквозь зубы и приказал:

— Всем занять свои места.

***

Просыпаться было лениво. Гарри потянулся всем телом, поднял голову и залюбовался желто-оранжевым рассветом.

— Я тебе нравлюсь.

В голосе Альбуса слышалась улыбка, и Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.

— Почему именно этот образ, Альбус?

— Ты же не будешь отрицать, что он мне подходит, солнце. По вашим меркам я стар, даже старше твоей Земли, а значит, облик мальчишки не для меня.

Нежность и жесткость. Удовольствие и боль. Сила и… бессилие? Гарри смотрел в глаза Альбуса и пытался найти ответы на те вопросы, которые боялся даже сформулировать, а не то что озвучить. Он положил голову на твердое плечо Альбуса, уткнулся носом в шею, вдыхая тяжелый травянисто-земляной аромат, и почувствовал себя пьяным. Пьяным настолько, чтобы спросить:

— Что?..

— Что ты ищешь, Гарри? Не пора уже успокоиться и просто жить? Я люблю тебя, мое солнце, моя глупая букашка.

— Я… Что я такое, Альбус? Где вся команда?

— Выживших не было.

Гарри позволил целовать себя, переваривая слова. Выживших не было. Значит ли это?..

***

Посадка была жесткой. Планета словно притянула космический корабль и хрястнула его о каменистую желто-белую поверхность. Гарри видел, как пролетел сломанной куклой через рубку так и не пристегнувшийся Рон, слышал, как звонко вскрикнула Гермиона, а потом перед глазами поплыли цветные круги и тяжело навалилась мертвая тишина. «Неужели это все? — подумал он, почти теряя сознание. А еще: — Господи, как я хочу жить!»

В уши ворвалось чье-то мерное жужжание. Так жужжали пчелы во дворе у тетки Петунии, когда цвели ее любимые розы и лилии. Какое странное и нелепое воспоминание перед смертью…


End file.
